


Gingerbread

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forces everyone to decorate gingerbread people because it's the holidays and he said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

Stiles had a plan. That’s not really saying much since Stiles always has a plan, but this one would take a lot of coordination to accomplish. Stiles had even bought a gigantic white board to hang in his room so he could erase his mistakes easier while planning. It had taken him nearly five days to come up with a plan that he knew would be full proof. Now he just needed to get all the equipment they would need and he would be golden.

Of course purchasing enough supplies for everyone was going to be more than a little bit difficult since most places were already sold out. Curse those crazy holiday shoppers that feel the need to buy everything as soon as possible and in large amounts. Luckily Stiles had woken up early in anticipation of needing to stop by practically every store in town to get everything on his list. He was more than a little surprised when he managed to get everything on his list after going to only five stores.

His last stop would probably be the most perilous and would require the use of his bony elbows to keep the angry housewives at bay. The baking aisle at the Beacon Hills General Store was more like a war zone during the holiday season. Stiles didn’t even bother trying to use a cart; he went straight for a basket so he could easily weave his way through the mass of bodies. The trip took twice as long as it normally would but Stiles was able to get everything he needed without any fighting.

All he had left to do now was prep and prep he would.

* * *

 

Stiles looked from the boxes he had carefully balanced in his hands to the closed door in front of him that he needed to get through. The werewolves on the other side of the door could probably smell and hear him already but were waiting for him to come flouncing in like he normally would. He was just about to try opening the door with his foot when the door was thrown open.

“Hey babe. How’s it going?”

Derek glared at Stiles then took in the boxes stacked in his hands. “Why do you have those?”

“Well I knew everyone would be here so I devised a little holiday themed activity for us to do. I already did the hard part.”

“What’s in the boxes?”

“Gingerbread men! And women! There are gingerbread women in there too.” Stiles smiled at Derek and adjusted the boxes in his arms. “Are you going to let me in now or what?”

Sighing Derek took the boxes out of Stiles’s arms and motioned for Stiles to come further into the apartment. Stiles immediately headed for the table they usually used for planning and started to pull out all the decoration stuff he had bought. He divided everything into two piles so people on both sides of the table would be able to reach the supplies. When he finished setting up, Stiles motioned for Derek to put the boxes down on the table so he could place one in front of each chair.

“So here’s the deal. Everyone has five gingerbread people to decorate any way they want to. I grabbed every color of icing they had along with several different types of sprinkles and edible eyes. I also included some random stuff I thought you guys might be able to use. Do not use any of the decorations to decorate on someone else unless you want to pay me for whatever you waste.”

“What if we don’t want to decorate? We’re not children.” Jackson was smirking at Stiles from his spot next to Lydia on the loveseat.

“If you don’t want to decorate then you can watch while we do and then when we’re done you can watch as we eat them without you. No decorating, no eating.”

“That’s not fair!”

“How is that not fair? Did you bake the cookies? No. Did you buy what I needed to bake the cookies? No. You’re not entitled to cookies ergo you decorate or you don’t get any.”

“Maybe I don’t want any of the cookies you baked. They probably don’t even taste good.”

Stiles shrugged and took a seat in one of the middle chairs. “Guess you won’t find out.”

“Well I’m up for decorating some cookies.” Erica pulled her hair up into a pony tail and took one of the chairs next to Stiles. “Am I allowed to make a Jackson voodoo doll? You have everything I’ll need to do it here.”

“You can turn your gingerbread people into whatever you want. Go nuts.”

“Excellent. Should I do lizard Jackson or sweater Jackson?”

“Lizard. Definitely go with the lizard.”

“That’s it!” Jackson pushed himself off of the loveseat and stomped over to the table. “Good thing there’s plenty of black. It would be hard to make an accurate version of you if there wasn’t any black.”

“Anybody else joining in?”

Lydia and Allison took the other two seats on the side of the table Jackson was sitting at while Scott plopped down next to Stiles. Isaac put down the book he had been reading and took one of the end chairs so Scott was on one side and Allison was on the other. Everyone at the table had started to decorate their cookies when Stiles looked up to see Derek watching them closely but not moving to participate.

Stiles set down the gingerbread man in his hand and moved to stand in front of Derek. “What are you doing?”

“Watching.”

“Why are you watching when you could be decorating some of your own?”

“I don’t-”

“Nope. No excuse. I don’t care if you’re the big, bad alpha or if it’ll ruin your street cred you’re decorating with us. Come on.”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck so their bodies were pressed together. “Will you please decorate little gingerbread people with us? For me? Please.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

* * *

 

Erica was the first to finish decorating her gingerbread people which of course meant she spent the time it took the rest of them to finish messing with Jackson. “That doesn’t even look like me. It’s a good thing you don’t plan on opening a bakery. Unless you do, in which case I feel obligated to tell you that you should reconsider.”

“Shut up Erica!”

“What’s that other one supposed to be? Is that Harry Potter? Harris maybe?”

“I said to shut up Erica.”

“I’m just asking an innocent question.”

The cookie in Jackson’s hand was starting to crumble under the stress he was putting on the poor thing so Stiles decided to jump in. “Erica stop messing with Jackson. Jackson stop crushing the gingerbread. It never did anything to you.”

“I just want to know who the cookie is supposed to be.”

“What if the cookie isn’t supposed to be anybody? What if he just decided to decorate it that way because he felt like it?”

“Why do you always have to use logic to ruin things?”

“It’s what I do. How else am I supposed to put up with hanging out with a bunch of werewolves all the time?”

“You make us sound so animalistic.”

“Car part. My head.”

“I said I was sorry.” Erica let out a heavy sigh then turned her attention to the gingerbread people Stiles had already completed. “Is that one Derek? It’s super realistic. You even got the eyebrows right.”

“I spend a lot of time looking at those eyebrows. Of course I got them right.”

“Did everyone do someone else at the table?”

“I did Allison.”

“Because that’s a real surprise. I made one of Isaac.”

“I’m still trying to make Lydia’s hair come out right.”

“I added some of those floppy dog ears on Scott.”

Erica turned to look at Derek. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Did you make anyone? A sarcastic motor mouth of a boyfriend perhaps?”

“I didn’t realize I was supposed to.”

“Seriously?”

“What? Were you expecting something like this?” Derek held up a gingerbread man that was clearly wearing a bright red hoodie with a pair of ripped jeans. In one of the gingerbread Stiles’s hands was what looked like a baseball bat made out of Twizzlers and a gumdrop. The mouth Derek had painted on looked exactly like the smirk everyone was so used to getting from Stiles.

Everyone turned to look at Stiles for his reaction to the little gingerbread version of him Derek was holding up. “It’s so cute! You made my bat and everything.”

“Well you do take that thing everywhere you go.”

“It’s my protection. Oh, my god. You have my hair poking out of the front of the hood. That’s so adorable.” Stiles got up from his seat and went to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “I love it. Just one question for the group though. Are we planning on eating the ones we made of each other? It seems a little cannibalistic.”

“We didn’t really think that one through…”


End file.
